Le Regard
by Saitou Tom
Summary: "-Tête de pelouse ? -C'est mon Second Rayleigh, pas une simple tête de pelouse. -Ton regard me l'avait déjà dit gamin, te fatigue pas..."/Je me suis remis à fond dans One Piece il y a peu et est posté "Le récit de la Liberté" qui datait assez. Aujourd'hui je vous offre "Le Regard" écrit hier. Je poste toujours un écrit au moins 5mois après l'avoir tapé c'est donc une 1ère pour moi.


Je n'ai réalisé que la profondeur de cette relation Capitaine/Second il y a peu en revisionnant les premiers épisodes de One Piece et je tenais donc à rattraper mon retard. Je regarde cet anime depuis que j'ai 10ans et en ai à l'heure actuelle 16, pardonnez donc mon innocence de ne pas avoir compris toute la profondeur des relations ou l'humour que je trouve encore meilleur aujourd'hui. J'espère me rattraper en offrant ceci. Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Merci Oda de nous offrir One Piece depuis 20ans, puissiez-vous continuer encore un peu de temps je vous pris. Votre manga m'a initié aux autres et je suis ravie que ce soit ce chef d'œuvre qui m'ait donnée cette passion du papier et de l'animation japonaise.

* * *

 **Le Regard**

Le rire expressif, caractéristique, idiot au possible s'éleva de ce corps qui tournoyait sur le tabouret du comptoir et la porte claqua derrière les lourdes bottes de son dernier compagnon. Etrangement, son rire se tarit, mais un immense sourire mangea son visage pour ne pas tromper les apparences. Ses jambes se replièrent sous ses fesses et son regard brillant se tourna vers lui.

Une bouteille de saké à la main et ses pieds bien ancrés dans l'appui de son tabouret, Rayleigh ne pouvait que détailler ce jeune imbécile au chapeau de paille à côté de lui. Maintenant que son regard se portait sur sa vieille carcasse, plus rien ne pouvait le tromper quant aux pensées et aux décisions, aussi lointaines soient-elles, que le jeune homme avaient un jour prises.

Son vieux cœur en aurait presque fait une embardée, comme le jour où son Capitaine avait véritablement posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois. Rayleigh avait pris le soin avec les années de comprendre ce qui avait à cette époque et ce qui se reproduisait bien rarement aujourd'hui provoqué telle montée d'adrénaline et d'excitation en lui. Une telle allégresse, mélangée à une peur sans commune mesure sur les mers. Le pauvre croulant qu'il était désormais ne pensait pas qu'un tel regard existait encore sur les océans.

Eustass Captain Kidd lui avait offert le même un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais il ne s'y était pas attardé, pensant à un effet d'optique quelconque de la lumière, où à une déficience visuelle occasionné par son âge. Il réalisait alors qu'il aurait dû y prêter plus d'attention, car il avait maintenant la preuve qu'un tel regard existait encore. Par Catarina Devon et Vasco Shot, il avait l'impression que le ciel avait repris son bleu saillant du temps où il le contemplait avec Roger, ce maigre étendu qui n'était plus aussi brillant depuis la mort de son Capitaine.

Ce regard qu'il avait appris à comprendre, c'était celui des hommes qui avaient la foi à son époque.

Le vieil homme abaissa les paupières et le grand sourire de l'imbécile se fissura le temps que ses yeux ne le fixent plus. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et déglutit une bonne gorgé du breuvage.

\- Ça te dit quelque chose si je te parle de la foi, gamin ?

Le rire moqueur et entendu qui s'éleva dans la gorge du chapeau de paille fit relever les yeux de Rayleigh, surpris qu'il laisse tomber ses apparences aussi facilement. La supernovae se tourna vers le comptoir, les jambes croisées et la tête penchée dans un sourire facétieux au creux de sa main. Il vola sans même allonger son bras la bouteille à l'autre homme dans geste vif et la porta à ses lèvres avant de la reposer lourdement contre le bois du bar. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent mi-closes, signe qu'il portait maintenant toute son attention à la conversation à venir.

\- Tu m'as donc si aisément percé à jour, papy ?

Ce fut au tour de Rayleigh de rire à gorge déployé, le sentiment d'être pris pour un imbécile surgissant dans son cœur depuis bien longtemps. Ce gamin l'avait bien eu. Il était donc de la même espèce que ces imbéciles mais célèbres pirates des mers… Cela faisait bien longtemps que le vieux n'avait plus croisé des gens avec cette trempe.

\- Ahh, je ne m'attendais pas à recroiser quelqu'un avec un tel regard sur les mers, mais je suis loin d'être déçu.

\- Le regard de ceux qui ne doutent jamais ? Humm, ... comme tout, ça s'apprend avec le temps je suppose.

\- Mauvaise supposition le môme. C'est un regard qu'on acquiert avec l'aide d'une personne spéciale, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on s'entraîne à faire, comme la dissuasion ou le mensonge.

Luffy rit à nouveau, goguenard avant de reprendre une lampé de saké.

\- Qui j'essaye de tromper ? Tu dois en avoir vu des comme moi sur les océans, alors tu sais ce qui nous fait ainsi devenir.

\- L'allégeance...

La simple allégeance de quelqu'un transformait à jamais le regard d'un homme en celui que ce gamin et l'autre rouquin lui avait lancé. Roger lui avait offert le même regard après quelques temps passés ensemble, mais à l'époque il n'avait su dire ce que cela signifiait. Il avait recroisé les mêmes yeux en d'autres plus tard et avait réussis petit à petit à décrire ce que ce regard voulait bien laisser entendre. Il en avait été flatté.

\- La tête de pelouse.

Ce n'était pas une question, une simple affirmation incontestable.

\- Soit gentil de ne pas parler ainsi de lui, peu de gens ont le droit de le faire et ils sont tous sous mes ordres. Tu comprendras donc qu'à la prochaine allusion de ce genre...

La menace grimpait dans la voix du jeunot et lui-même sut qu'il n'avait pas besoin de continuer pour que Rayleigh comprenne le sous-entendu.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Je croyais que les histoires ne t'intéressaient pas ?

\- Seulement celles qui forgent un homme m'importe.

Luffy sourit, narquois -décidément se dit Rayleigh, son air supérieur acquis après l'avoir roulé une fois ne le quittait plus- et ferma les yeux, comme si il se replongeait dans les méandres de l'histoire, la sienne... et celle de cet homme qui le suivait depuis ce qui lui semblait être l'aube de sa vie après tout ce temps.

\- Je ne te raconterais pas notre histoire. Je te dirais seulement que la première fois que l'on annonce sa volonté à quelqu'un dans le but de le convaincre, on n'est jamais pris au sérieux. Je pense que tu l'as toi-même vécu, cette sensation qui te brûle la gorge au point de vouloir ne plus en finir de rire du rêve dérisoire du minable devant toi...

Le vieux croulant attrapa une nouvelle bouteille derrière le bar sans répondre, sachant que ce simple geste avait fait comprendre son acquiescement au gamin au chapeau de paille. Son instinct ne lui fit pas défaut, car celui-ci reprit.

\- Tête de pelouse comme tu l'as ainsi mal nommé a vécu cela. Ses yeux m'ont regardés, rieurs et sarcastiques, à ce moment-là et je su que le tremblement imperceptible de mes pupilles et le doute formé aux creux de mes reins ne lui avaient pas échappé. Il m'a quand même suivi, m'a nommé Capitaine et dans ma poitrine tout s'est soulevé et retourné comme jamais rien ne m'avait perturbé.

Un sourire plus mielleux, loin d'être tordu ou sarcastique, pris place sur le visage du gamin et le vieux monsieur qu'il était observa cette expression avec toute sa fascination, comme hypnotisé face à autant de rêverie sur le visage d'un gamin qui n'avait que trop peu vécu face à lui.

\- Il m'a accompagné et pourtant, rien n'aurait dû le retenir auprès de moi. Il aurait très bien put me trancher d'un coup de sabre et repartir tracer sa route en solitaire. Après tout, son intégration dans mon équipage était le seul résultat d'un chantage perfide, mais jamais il ne me laissa tomber plus bas que je ne pouvais me relever.

Le coude du môme s'affaissa et il laissa retomber sa tête dans le creux de son bras, comme prêt à laisser ses rêves l'emporter au pays des songes.

\- Et puis il est resté, a continué de m'appeler Capitaine, mais seulement quand le besoin que j'intervienne comme tel se faisait ressentir, s'acquittant du rôle de garant de mon statut. Puis il s'est battu pour moi, ma vie et mon honneur. Et finalement, a scandé que je serais l'homme qui deviendrait le roi des pirates... et mon regard a changé.

Le vieux porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et attendit, la dernière phrase du garçon, celle qui clôturait cette conversation.

\- Il m'a prêté allégeance à moi et à mon rêve, sans aucune raison et en ayant vu cette flamme vacillante dans mon regard, celle de l'hésitation... Il est ainsi devenu mon Second, celui en qui j'ai placé ma foi.

Et Rayleigh combla la distance entre ses lèvres et la bouteille. La porte du bar s'ouvrit en fracas et la petite troupe du chapeau de paille refit son apparition. L'idiot se releva, son sourire mangeant l'intégralité de son visage et son corps tournant à nouveau sur le tabouret comme un imbécile. La bouteille qui lui avait été dérobé avait repris place à ses côtés sans que personne ne remarque le brusque changement d'ambiance dans la pièce.

Sauf peut-être tête de pel... _Roronoa Zoro_ , les mains perchées sur ses sabres et le regard trouble posé sur lui, prêt à dégainer si son Capitaine lui adressait le moindre signe.

 _"_ _Je lui souhaite bien du courage à l'homme qui prétendra pouvoir vaincre mon Second, et le regarderait se débattre jusqu'à ce que le tranchant de la lame de Zoro ne le transperce, puis j'avancerais, dépasserais le combat et me hisserais au sommet, là où mon trône se dressait, des centaines de cadavres tranchés à ses pieds."_

La phrase suggéré sans être dite résonna à ses oreilles et Rayleigh reprit une lampé de saké en mettant fin à son tour à ses pensées.

 _Les Seconds sont les garants de la foi de leur Capitaine. Quand un homme vous regarde avec un tel regard, c'est qu'il a trouvé le bon bras droit, celui né pour croiser sa route et prêter allégeance à ses rêves._

End.

* * *

 _Petite conversation déroulé dans ma tête que j'ai essayé de retranscrire au mieux sur une des plus belles relations de One Piece à mes yeux. Une pensée ? ..._

PS : La petite référence à la relation de confiance Kidd/Killer vous a-t-elle interpelée ? Je ne pense pas avoir fait dans la plus grande finesse, alors dites-moi si vous l'avez remarquez. Cela me tenait assez à cœur.


End file.
